shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nova Blade/Personality and Relationships
'Personality' Nova is an unusual type of person as he has two split personalities. He has a very laid back personality where he will only fight as a last resort, he tends to fall asleep through most things such as conversations and even through meals. Although when it comes to the revolutionaries or Monkey D. Dragon he will become much more serious, should someone even mention trying to capture Dragon and Nova will lose his temper and kill the 'cocky idiot' as he likes to say. Other than that he is fanatical about food, he finds an all you can eat as a personal challenge all though he tends to go bonkers at anyone who dares disturb his 'meditation' which is his classification of eating, if a person tends to ignore him he likes to throw stuff at them to get there attention, from small things like twig's to larger things such as trees although he does not tend to understand how much it hurts as he has hardly ever been hit. All in all he tends to daze off at the sky and imagine different things, he likes to drink and have an all round laugh no matter what, his favourite food would be Sea King meat, whenever a sea king attacks his ship he is focusing more on how it will be eaten than how they are going to defeat it. When none of his crew are around or one of his most trusted friend's is talking to him, he will show a highly intelligent and more responsible personality, he will become much more serious and will speak as if he knows all about the world, he call's his other personality an act so that he has a crew of happy strong people who will go to the end of the world with him. He will act much cooler and will take no jokes, however, within both personality's there is one thing he desire's . . . Love. 'Relationships' Navy Has no dislike nor personal hate towards that of the navy and does not kill them intently as Nova understands they are only doing what they are payed and ordered to do. However he absolutely despises the Celestial Dragons and will immediatly attempt to kill any he notices. As he is disgusted in the way they treat and buy slaves. Admiral Kizaru The two share a mutual dislike to one another, however they also share a degree of respect toward's one another. Despite fighting one another the two actually respect one another's strength, and they both like the fact there is someone out there who can match their speed and give them a challenge. However, when the two meet they will clash once more, Kizaru has a score to settle with the first pirate ever to beat him. Admiral Akainu The duo share an extreme dislike toward's each other, Akainu hate's Nova because he is a pirate. Akainu believes Nova thinks he can do whatever he wants, while Nova believes Akainu has no care for friend's or any human life, the two share a hate toward's each other's belief's and will fight upon sight. Akainu does not care for his position as a Marine as long as Nova's death is by his hands. While Nova wishes for Akainu to be imprisoned to repent. Commodore Smoker Revolutionaries Bartholomew Kuma - Childhood friend Monkey D. Dragon - Master and Friend Ivankov - Old Friend Watarara - Old Friend Crew Drake (The Dragon) Ever since Drake first became a member of Nova's crew he has developed a bond with Nova such as that of a loyal bodyguard. If Nova sense's danger he will allow Drake to pick it up instead and allow Drake to imediatly tell him. They also spar together to keep there physical strength and fighting prowess in tip top condition. This further strengthens their bond as friends and Crew mates. Nova will sometimes question Drake's pride by asking him things like getting him meat or drink, Drake will refuse and will reply yelling "GET IT YOURSELF YOU LAZY BUM!!", aside from this they treat each other like brother's, apart from this they combine excellent combinations when fighting powerful combatant's and are almost unstoppable when fighting together. Leo (The Sphynx) Ever since Leo joined the Skyline Pirates, both Nova and Leo have gotten along extremely well, at a certain degree they act almost as if they are genuine brother's. They both have high respect for each other as they value each other's strength's and they defend each other's weaknesses. They will do whatever they can to help one another in a bad situation. Every now and again Nova and Leo will play chess in the captain's quarter's to try and improve their strategies to a point where they need no more improvement. Unfortunately for Nova, Leo kicks ass at chess. Rose Diamond Rose and Nova have a very close bond, as Rose will do anything for Nova as she thinks that he is her "One true love" and she would even go as far as sacrificing her own life for him. Nova would also do the same as secretly, he loves her as he thinks she is beautiful, smart and so down to earth, that is why after meeting each other Nova immediatly asked her to join his crew and why Rose immediatly accepted as it also meant that she would be able to complete her dream. The pair have been seen to spend alone time together in the captain's quarters while it is not known what they do it has been confirmed that Nova helps her hone her DF power's, this was discovered when both Drake and Leo leaned on the door to listen in on what they were doing and accidently broke the door. However, it is only known within the crew whether Nova and Rose are in a relationship or not. Mountain Mike Much like their bond's with Scarlett they treat each other like nakama. They will argue everynow and then when Mike offend's Sea King sushi they will have a brawl that is usually ending by Rose and Scarlett whacking them both. The are a fighting duo to be reckoned with as their combo's are perfectly timed and executed, they will go to hell and back to protect each other and their crew. Bane Shotman The duo have a mutual relationship, shown to get along very well, despite not together often. Bane is one of few who know of Nova's split personalities, despite not actually being told himself. Nova respect's Bane as much as Bane respect's him which happen's to be alot. Nova appreciates Bane's intelligence when it comes to weapon's and creations and asked Bane personally to create his machine army, needless to say Bane was overjoyed. The Duo get along well and trust one another like nakama. Primo Afro Nova and Primo have a comedic relationship, often being Primo worshipping Nova's 'Wise' words. Which usually revolve around Nova telling Primo idiotic thing's and Primo actually believing them, such as when Nova tells Primo that mountains bleed and Primo believes him. It's ironic as the duo are an amazing fighting pair, With Nova's light speed and Primo's light like reflexes, they become a formidable team of gun and sword creating a perfectly effective long and short range attacks. The Duo love one another like Nakama. Scarlett Kennedy Nova and Scarlett share a close bond, you could almost say they were related by fate. They will both always argue about who gets the last dish! Scarlett loves Nova to the end as he was the only person other than Mike to understand her truely and give her a chance. Nova will always laugh at one of Scarletts pranks or Voice immitations, while he will also look out for her and Mike. While Scarlett will always try to make Nova laugh and will always do her best for him, they have both become the closest of friends and would die for one another as Nova would for any other member of his crew. Silver Tarakudo Hunter Salamander Ice Blade Ruby Angel Justice Angel Petal Luna D. Caprio Inferno REH-01 up to 99 Pirates Shiro Kain Lucifer Jonathan D. Swift Roronoa Senshi Guddo Rakku Subarashii Jolly D. Chris Pudge Psychic Charlie Draco D. Drautic Alpharess D. Ivan Corey Talbain Marcus Soarian Monster Chimera 2nd God Category:1NF3RNO